Sé mi Novia
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [2do FLSN]—Sé tu secreto —arrugó el ceño y lo vio directo a los ojos—. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres, usuratonkachi? —preguntó. Naruto negó, sonriendo—. ¿Dinero? Yo no necesito dinero, yo sólo quiero que tú seas mi novia-ttebayo.


_**Discleimer**_: Cómo nunca debe faltar, los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, por mi parte no gano nada con esto u.u, sólo aumentar el número de escritos sobre Narutín y Sasukín XD

.

**Sé mi Novia**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Desde pequeño a Sasuke le cayó como patada en el hígado ser confundido con una niña. Amigas de su madre y conocidos de la familia, repetían su parecido a una dulce nena. Lindo y bonito. ¿Lindo? ¿Bonito? Un hombre no debería ser calificado con esos adjetivos. Pero ellos tenían razón. El semblante duro de su difunto padre no representaba nada en su fisonomía. Sus facciones habían sido heredadas de Mikoto; barbilla fina, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, pómulos gráciles, ojos rasgados y piel de porcelana. La viva imagen de su progenitora. ¡Ni Itachi con sus largas pestañas le hacían ver de esa manera!

Al pasar de los años aquel lindo niño se convirtió en un tranquilo y atractivo adolescente -con facciones finas, pero con una atrayente aura para las mujeres- de dieciocho años. Sin embargo, una noche de viernes, su monótona vida estudiantil dio un giro radical. Siendo el último año escolar de preparatoria, sus compañeros decidieron hacer algo "interesante" para celebrar. Gracias a una apuesta -a la cual fue obligado a entrar, y su gran orgullo Uchiha no le dejaba retirarse- terminó asistiendo a un _antro_ con ellos. Luciendo cómo la apuesta lo ameritaba. Karin fue la responsable de su nueva apariencia, la pelirroja invirtió mucho ingenio en él. Llegó a casa de Uchiha con todo lo necesario. Le colocó extensiones en el cabello -del mismo tono al original- sujetándolas en una coleta alta. De vestuario, ella escogió una falda corta de pliegues y unas botas altas, en conjunto con un suéter amplio de franjas horizontales rojo y blanco, acompañado de una bufanda que disimulaba su falta de pecho -Sasuke protestó fervientemente a usar un sostén con relleno-. El toque final: un sutil maquillaje en los parpados, pómulos y labios.

Y pese a cualquier pronóstico, al entrar al establecimiento con los demás… le gustó el resultado.

No que le agradara el hecho de vestirse de chica, sino el _poder_ que sentía al hacerlo. Sí, así de grande era su ego. Porqué no sólo como hombre atraía la atención de las féminas, su "fachada femenina" también funcionaba. Podrían llamarlo loco, perturbado, retorcido o más sinónimos, pero no le importaba, le encantó la sensación. La cual aumentó al observar la cara de espanto que los hombres ponían al "pasarse de listos" y descubrir cierta parte anatómica que una _mujer_ no debía poseer. Sus delgados labios dibujaban una sonrisa sínica cuando los veía salir corriendo. Esa noche fue la más excitante de su corta y rutinaria vida.

No le atraía nadie. Sólo deseaba pasar el rato y divertirse en esa última fiesta, dejando de ser el reservado y perfecto Sasuke Uchiha.

Y todo hubiese salido a la perfección, sino considerara la inoportuna aparición de su vecino de al lado; ese molesto rubio de sonrisa radiante, ojos azules y porte galán. Ese mismo idiota que le sonreía desde la ventana de su habitación siempre que lo descubría viéndolo, y él giraba su rostro para disimularlo. El mismo que le deseaba buenas noches antes de dormir, y le preguntaba cómo había estado su día en la escuela -iban en diferentes Institutos-. Aquel individuo que le gustó desde el primer día que lo vio, un año atrás cuando se mudó con sus padres a la casa de junto. Desde ese momento, ambos compartieron una extraña relación de rivalidad/amistad. Que hasta la fecha seguía vigente.

Supo que Naruto no notó su _disfraz,_ ya que no tardó en invitarlo a bailar. Sasuke aceptó, esperando ver la cara asustada de aquel idiota. E internamente, por razones vergonzosas, motivado por ser la única oportunidad de permanecer cerca de Namikaze.

La música sonaba al máximo, provocando el roce entre ellos. Naruto pegó su cuerpo al contrario, descubriendo lo que había bajo su falda. Parpadeó un par de veces e imitó a un pez fuera del agua. Unos segundos después, no dio media vuelta ni salió corriendo, simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa que Uchiha no supo definir. Acto seguido, Namikaze besó sus labios y degustó el sabor de estos antes de girarse e irse tranquilo. Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido, viéndolo desaparecer entre la multitud de gente. Tocó sus labios, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? Decidió dejarlo pasar, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a casa. Las ganas de divertirse habían desaparecido.

Por la mañana, apenas dio un paso fuera de su vivienda, un repentino jalón le hizo desestabilizarse. Necesitó unos segundos antes de enfocar la cara sonriente de su vecino. Frunció el ceño, acomodando su camiseta negra. Miró a Naruto, esperando una respuesta al repentino empujón dentro de la cochera de la familia Namikaze.

—Sé tu secreto, teme —no dudó en afirmar.

Con esas simples palabras, Sasuke sudó frío. ¡Se había dado cuenta! Intentó tranquilizarse, pareciendo desinteresado

—¿Y? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto sonrió, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del moreno.

—Quedarme callado no será gratis-ttebayo.

Uchiha volvió a fruncir las cejas.

—No te atreverías a decirlo.

—¿Quieres probar?

Sin esperar respuesta, el rubio lo soltó, saliendo rápido del lugar. Puso las manos alrededor de su boca, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y soltar la _verdad._

—¡A Sasuke Uchiha le gusta vestirse de…!

El grito quedó incompleto, siendo jalado -de nueva cuenta- al interior de la bodega.

—Maldito, dobe —masculló, soltando su chándal naranja. Suspiró resignado, sacando su billetera.— ¿Cuánto dinero quieres, usuratonkachi?

Namikaze negó con la cabeza, ocultando la felicidad de su "casi" victoria.

—¿Dinero? Yo no necesito dinero… yo sólo quiero que tú seas mi "novia".

Sus orbes brunos se agrandaron ligeramente, y si no fuera un Uchiha, su boca estaría desencajada.

—¡¿Tu novia?! —espetó furioso, saliendo del shock. Unas repentinas ganas de golpearlo se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero eso no le convendría. Respiró hondo.

—Sí.

La respuesta decidida de Naruto le hizo dudar.

—¿Por qué yo?

El menor tardó en contestar. Parecía pensándolo a detalle. La paciencia del moreno comenzaba a terminarse, y antes de insultarlo, la respuesta lo detuvo.

—Porqué tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. Eres bastante _bonita_, mucho más que cualquier chica que haya conocido… —la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran tenuemente. No quería parecer una colegiala enamorada, pero no pudo evitarlo; Naruto le gustaba. Sin embargo, no desapareció su semblante indiferente. Namikaze continuó algo dudoso—. Necesito que me ayudes a poner celosa a una chica. Ella siempre me ha gustado pero me ha rechazado un montón de veces. Sólo quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que tengo una novia tan linda-ttebayo.

—¿Y por eso me besaste?

—Sólo quería saber si éramos "compatibles", y creo que sí-ttebayo.

Uchiha negó varias veces. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—Pídeselo a una chica de verdad, dobe.

—¡Espera! —le detuvo en la salida—. Sólo es un favor. Además, otra chica se ofendería si le pido eso, y a ti no creo que te importe, teme.

El rostro suplicante, acompañado de esos expresivos ojos azules, le hicieron desistir. Naruto tenía razón, a él no le importaba, no se comportaría como una mujercita ofendida. Sólo era "ayudarlo". Derrotado, asintió. Namikaze saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

A Sasuke no le importó.

.

S&N

.

Una semana más tarde, no le sorprendió estar parado en medio de una gran fiesta al lado de Naruto. Utilizó la misma ropa que Karin le prestó la primera vez. No conocía a nadie; una celebración con los compañeros de Namikaze. Después de unos minutos de haber llegado, un pequeño grupo de tres tipos los saludaron; un castaño con marcas en las mejillas que no dejaba de golpear a Naruto en las costillas al decirle la suerte que tenía por su bonita novia. Otro de coleta alta, quien parecía cansando por el sólo hecho de permanecer ahí, y un gordito que comía papitas como si su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de eso, le agradaron.

Naruto seguía sonriendo, rascándose la nuca con una mano, y sujetando la suya con la otra. No le molestaba ese _gesto fingido_. La mano del rubio era cálida. No obstante, el pequeño momento de comodidad fue roto por la presencia de una joven de cabellos rosas.

—¡Sakura-chan!

La muchacha sonrió ante el saludo del blondo, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al notar la mano de Naruto entrelazada con la de esa bonita morena.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!

La repentina felicitación le hizo regresar de su estupefacción. Intentó sonreír otra vez.

—Gracias, Naruto —agradeció y temió preguntar por su acompañante. Estaba segura que no le gustaría la respuesta—. ¿Y quién es ella?

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, éste no despegaba sus ojos brunos de Haruno.

—Ella es mi novia, se llama Makoto Uchida.

La joven de cabellos rosas sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo. Pensó que esa fiesta sería su oportunidad para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por él. Aún no comprendía cómo ese escandaloso rubio robó su corazón. Aunque ya parecía tarde, _Makoto_ le había ganado. La morena era bastante bonita y refinada, lo contrario a ella. Sus ojos verdes se aguaron ligeramente, pero trató no llorar frente a ellos.

Uchiha notó las emociones reflejadas en el rostro de la anfitriona: Sakura Haruno, la misma chica de la cual Naruto estaba enamorado. Ella representaba un gran obstáculo en sus sentimientos. No dudaba que Namikaze albergara la esperanza de llegar al corazón de esa bonita muchacha de irises esmeralda. Sasuke se consideraba bastante realista para saber que una relación entre Naruto y él no tendría futuro. No, cómo la de esa chica y el rubio. Eso dolía.

—Diviértanse, chicos. Voy a buscar a Ino, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

No les dio tiempo de responder, salió corriendo al interior de la cocina.

—A ella le gustas, dobe.

—¿Qué? ¿A Sakura-chan?

Naruto giró, quedando frente a Sasuke.

—¿Cuán dobe puedes llegar a ser?

—¡Pero ella siempre me golpea y me insulta! Me rechazó desde el primer momento, creo que sería muy infantil de su parte decir que le gusto ahora que te tengo a ti.

Uchiha sintió dolor en el pecho. ¿Naruto le prefería a él? No, sólo se hacía el fuerte. Y él no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—Habla con ella, usurantonkachi.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa, Sakura ya te vio conmigo, he pagado mi parte del trato. Además, mi madre me pidió que llegara temprano para ayudarla —mintió.

Sasuke lo sabía; Naruto iría corriendo tras Sakura, ella se le confesaría y él la aceptaría, alegando que "Makoto Uchida" sólo era una broma y una farsa. Al final Namikaze estaría con su gran amor. Y él no se consideraba masoquista para observar la escena empalagosa.

Suspiró al entrar a su casa, viendo un sobre en la mesita de la sala. Lo abrió, leyendo a detalle su contenido. Sus orbes reflejaron escepticismo al leer la última parte; _"Usted ha sido admitido en la Universidad de Yale con una beca completa. Por favor, preséntese en las instalaciones lo antes posible para completar los trámites". _Dejó caer la hoja al terminar. Jamás pensó que la solicitud de esa beca en USA fuera aceptada. Confiaba en sus excelentes calificaciones, pero era bastante exclusivo asistir a ella.

—¿Qué dice, cariño? —la pregunta de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No le importó su actual aspecto, ella lo sabía.

—Iré a estudiar a Yale.

Mikoto asintió, acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Como madre le dolía verlo partir, pero no le impediría forjar su futuro. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, apretando entre sus brazos a esa bonita mujer de la cual heredó su aspecto. Poco le importó que ella besara su frente, y con los pulgares le limpiara las lágrimas que sus ojos traicioneros soltaron sin permiso. ¿Por qué lloraba? No quiso pensar en la respuesta, aunque su corazón sabía la razón. Sólo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Ya había tomado una decisión.

.

N&S

.

Naruto llegó a su casa a la una de la madrugada. Quiso salir tras Sasuke, pero sus amigos le impidieron la huida. Resignado, entró a su habitación evitando despertar a sus padres. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto, observando las luces encendidas del otro lado, en la habitación del moreno. Suspiró, recargándose sobre el barandal de su propia ventana. En realidad, él supo del "secreto" de Uchiha desde que vio a la pelirroja de lentes ayudarlo a cambiarse. Admitió irse de espaldas al admirar a Sasuke vestido de chica; _bonita y linda_. No mintió cuando lo confesó en la cochera. El azabache cautivó su atención, desde el primer día que lo conoció a través de su ventana. Aún desconocía el momento preciso en que esa rara amistad se transformó en un sentimiento superior e inexplicable. Nunca dudó en besarlo en el _antro_, y lo de Sakura fue una mentira. Haruno no significaba nada desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Sólo quería una escusa para mantenerlo a su lado.

No le importaba que fuera un chico o una linda joven, él se había enamorado de su esencia: de Sasuke. Con esos pensamientos decidió dormir, al otro día hablaría con Uchiha. No le importaba su respuesta.

…

Miró su reloj y maldijo en voz alta por despertarse hasta el mediodía. Culpa de la desvelada. Vistió lo primero que encontró, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa Uchiha. Mikoto lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Está Sasuke?

La mujer de largos cabellos ébano negó.

—No, Naruto-kun, Sasuke no se encuentra.

—¿A qué hora regresa-ttebayo?

Mikoto bajó la mirada, un poco afligida. Su hijo si estaba en casa, pero le había pedido un favor muy grande: mentirle a Naruto. Sí, por primera vez en su corta vida, Sasuke se comportaba igual a un cobarde, sin el valor de enfrentar a Namikaze. No soportaría ver la radiante sonrisa del rubio cuando le contara que Sakura aceptó ser su novia. El miedo representaba un sentimiento muy difícil de someter.

—No regresará, cariño, salió ésta mañana. Irá a estudiar a USA, y tuvo que viajar a la ciudad para arreglar sus papeles y partir dentro de una semana.

La mujer sintió algo de pena y culpa al notar cómo la sonrisa de Naruto desaparecía, éste bajó un poco la cabeza agradeciendo el aviso. ¿Por qué Sasuke no quería hablar con el hijo de Kushina? Esperaba saberlo algún día. En ese momento le daría espacio y le ayudaría a preparar sus maletas. Entró a la casa, ignorando la presencia de su hijo tras las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación.

Naruto no volvió a girar, aún con la sensación de ser observado. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, alejándose de la residencia Uchiha. ¿Por qué Sasuke no se despidió de él? ¿Tan malo y desagradable fue fingir ser su novia? ¿Tanto lo despreciaba? ¿No merecía una oportunidad? ¿Una explicación? Un montón de preguntas sin respuestas. Pero no le importaba, porqué iría a buscarlo a dónde fuera. Lo encontraría, le gritaría lo bastardo que era, y tal vez, le daría un buen golpe en su fino rostro. Después, deshaciéndose de su frustración, lo abrazaría muy fuerte sin importarle nada. Y teniéndole así de cerca, le susurraría al oído… _sé_ _mi novio._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah! Otro fic para el festival de este año :3**_

_**Espero que les gustara. No sé, pero me gusta mucho como se ve sasukin vestido de mujer XD. Aunque el final quedo muy abierto, pero así me gusto muajaja (y después de editarlo me gustó mucho más XD, las cosas de rápido nunca salen bien ¬¬). Por cierto, si les gusta esta historia, y también para quien ha leído "Acompañante de placer: Oiran" están participando en el festival. Si les gustó y creen que merece la pena (repito, sólo si lo merece), les agradecería que votaran por ella. Ya saben, el festival sigue y hay que celebrarlo con mucho ánimo n.n**_

_**Nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Cuídense mucho! y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
